


Swimming Lessons

by TheSleepyOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Drowning, Explicit Language, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language, M/M, Mild Language, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne
Summary: Stiles could swim, right?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 34





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have an explanation for this one. Just enjoy and heed the warnings. Unbeta’d.

Stiles could swim right? He had a swimming pool in his school after all, and they lived not too far off from a river. He had to know how to swim. 

Derek dove in after him anyways.

The pack wanted a break and so Derek brought them to the beach. All of them. One werewolf at the beach was hard enough to keep track of, that being himself. But a whole pack full was asking for trouble. And that wasn’t taking into the fact that they were all so petty. Derek didn’t know where they got it from. 

“Erica, get off of him!” 

“Leave those kids alone- JACKSON!” 

“Scott get your ass back here. Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

“Stiles….? Where is Stiles?”

This was met by many shrugs and confused looks. No one knew where the lanky meat sack of bones known as Stiles was. With his mole covered face and liquid gold eyes. His constant stream of words that Derek could never get enough of but would never actually admit out loud. 

“Stiles!” he yelled with his hands cupped on the side of his mouth, hoping his voice would carry. “Stiles!” That was when he heard the whistle of a lifeguard and the odd splashing he ruled out as kids messing around. 

Stiles could swim, there was no way he couldn’t.

Derek bounded into the ocean before the lifeguard even got off his post. The waves were pushing against him but his strength and drive were faster. The smell of salt and fish assaulted his nose, the cold waves making him worry. Stiles better knew how to swim. The bastard better. 

He swam out to the area where the slashing was most prominent, though it had stopped. 

It had stopped. 

“Stiles, I’ll kill you!” Derek swam as fast as his body allowed and then faster. He sank like a hit ship. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as soon as he opened them. Stiles was on the seafloor, face forward. 

He brought the younger man to shore. Pulling at him and begging who would ever listen to him that Stiles’ heartbeat was too faint to hear, but still there. That his skin was only cold because of the sea. Stiles knew how to swim.

The pack saw him struggle and gathered around. Gasps were heard, the distant smell of grief and disbelief filled the air. Derek blocked all of it out and laid Stiles’ down, giving him chest compressions and everything he knew to restart his heart. 

An hour passed, maybe more, maybe less. Derek didn’t know. Boyd had called an ambulance, the medics taking Stiles away on a stretcher. He tried to reason with himself, that the man laying down, pale and without life, would come back. Bounce back all sunshine and streams of consciousness. But how could be reason with something that was right in front of him?

Stiles couldn’t swim.


End file.
